


It's Time

by catvampcrazines



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, getting married, gifs and ficlet, that'll make you wibble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: Danny's feeling overwhelmed as he and Steve (mostly Steve) break the news of their engagement to Gracie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Started purely as a gifset, but developed further and my insomniac ass got caught up in all the feels. A different style from my usual fic. I got such a wonderful response on Tumblr and decided to post it here.

And Danny’s fighting tears and anxious and excited–and, of course, he’s worried about how his monkey will react; about him getting married for a second time, about it all; meanwhile, Gracie is fidgety and nervous as she watches her dad and Steve, not sure where this convo is going as it begins. A lump forms in her throat, but her stomach doesn’t drop. Because Danno is making his crumbly sensitive dad expressions that make her heart swell and Steve’s looking at him like he’s _everything_ and saying the words until it’s Danno that drops the final line.  _ **We’re getting married.**_

There’s nothing that could keep her thrilled shriek and exclamations back as Grace launches herself at them, clumsily grasping both in a hug at the same time before she zeros in on Danny, works on soothing him. At that point, oh, he’s definitely crying a bit, primarily from happiness and love, yet also a measure of relief. (And he wonders to himself, for the millionth time, what the hell was there to be worried about. _She loves them. She knows they love each other. She wants them to be happy. And look–there are no “but”s of any kind. *Zilch.*_ ) 

Steve receives extra tight hugs from each, though only after he watches the father and daughter clutching each other, one crying Williams setting off the other, attempting to stave off the stinging in his own eyes as Grace admonishes Danny - her voice quavering - for being scared. (Steve’s smile absolutely doesn’t wibble.) Not with her, with them, _with this anyways_ –and _ohmygodholyshit–YOUGUYSAREGETTINGMARRIED!_

 ** _Language._ _Steven, tissues, please._ ** And Steve might have very well foreseen the waterworks, because he doesn’t get up, instead pulling out a packet of tissues from his back pocket, earning a red-eyed squint from his future husband, slyly wiping one of his eyes with his sleeve when he thinks the duo aren’t looking. [[♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myhawaii)]

**Author's Note:**

> You *know* it makes Steve's stomach go all screwy and knotted watching Danny worked up and near tears over telling her, even though this is a happy moment. Even though *this is Gracie*, who happens to love them together. And Steve is hit with so many emotions, some of which you can feel in the textless gif, but also awe. He'll never ever forget this moment. How beautiful and amazing Danny was--and Steve's daughter-in-law too.
> 
> Danny and Gracie totally razz Steve every time he tries to tell the story and omits the fact that his eyes were not perfectly dry.


End file.
